


Goodnight call

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: This is my first fanfic in English so i hope is not too awful.The story is quite simple Richard and my OC are in a relationship and she is working far from home and she call him and the chat became a bit spicy.I think soon I will do a new version of this work, cause I re read it after few months by the update and it really need a massive rewrite





	Goodnight call

Another day of work it's ended, i'm away from home for record a top gear special with the crew, i work for the show since three years and six month ago all changed after the Clarkson's fracas, so new hosts and new writers. After a chat and a couple of beers with the other guys of the team, remebering the good old days, i try to find a comfortable and lonely place for call Richard.

During the time we worked together we become good mates and after they left bbc i meet Richard again four months ago and...well this is another story, now is time for our usual goodnight chat.  
The phone ring few times and then his familiar voice came out.

R: Hello baby how are you?

The mere sound of his voice instantly stamp a smile on my face

B: A little bit tired but it's all ok after all, next week i will be at home. And you sweetie, how are you?

R: It's all ok, i had a dinner with Andy and the guys for fix some things about our next project and then i came home....you can't belive what Jeremy said...

He keep talking more and more enthusiasts about their new project, i enjoy a cigarette and just relax listening to him

B: This sound fantastic! I'm so happy for you guys!

R: Yeah when you came home i show you the new office. Uff another week without you ...

B: It's work... i can't do nothing about it, you know...

R: I miss you...

My heart lose a beat as his voice become painfully sad

B: I miss you too, so much...i really want to be with you now...fuck i'm becoming sentimental, you make me feel like a teenager .

I can ear him crack in a laugh giving me a little relif.

R: Is the same for me to be honest, i can't wait to having you straight on my arms.

B: Uhmmm let me imagine it...i can almost feel the sensation...your warm body, your arms around me ...my fingers running trough your hair....sorry i was just daydreaming....

R: Go on i like what you are saying...

He giggle and i let my mind running free

B: I will kiss your lips and let my hands going down on your shoulders and then start unbuttoning your shirt...

R: You are going fast  ...did you miss me so much? 

Richard mock me but i can feel his voice become deeper for the excitement.

B: Well actually not at all... time to say goodnight...

R: Oh cam'on dont stop it now!

B: Oh yes,  if you want coming on it's your turn now

R: Ok....mmmmh let me think....i will  graze your back slowly until i reach your so well made bottom and squeeze it and i'll Kiss you deeper...

I close my eyes enjoying the situation.

R: i will pull you against me make you feeling my...oh dear i can't go on is too embarrassing...

B: Are you kidding me? Last time at that party we go together you spent all the time whispering dirty words in my ear...and now you become shy?

R: I'm always been a shy guy

He chukle

B: Bollocks you are a pervert the same as me so go on...

R: Ok...well i push you down...sorry where we are? At home or...just for be more accurate...

B: Oh for God's sake... ok we are in your garage and just for make your life easier i wear a skirt .

R: uhm in the garage ok...I take your shirt off and then i push you down on the bonnet of the mustang, my lips go slowly down your neck, kissing and biting it...my hands are squeezing gently your breast, i still go down with my mouth until reach the edge of your skirt and i pull it away with your pants too...

I'm overheating now his voice crack a few times meanwhile he go on telling me what he will do with his fingers and his tongue, it cost me an effort don't put an hand on my trousers.

B: Richard stop it please...let me go on...

I grab your hair pulling your head away from between my legs dragging you up because I need your damn lips over mine....

we are both heavy breathing now

...and i kiss you desperately struggling for open your jeans...and finally i unleash your....

F: Bill!! Thank God i found you! We had a problem!

B: What the fuck is going on Fred? I'm busy! 

F: I was checking the Alfa we have to use tomorrow for the filming and is dead...

B: ok i'm coming...fucking italian car...

I'm so sorry Richard...damn on the better part...

R: Dont worry we can go on tomorrow if you want...  
He giggeld 

B: Yeah maybe...i have to go to resurrect that bloody Alfa now, i call you tomorrow goodnight.

R: Will be hard fall asleep now...good work....i love you .

B: Love you too

F: Are you ready Bill i'm scared it will be a long work...

Sometimes I really hate my job .

 

.


End file.
